How it all started!
by Lily is Wholocked
Summary: This was how Lily landed her first detention, realized she could no longer deny... What? Well... Read to find out. A Jily one shot!


**Disclaimer: **JKR is my queen... she owns the HP world!

_Shout it out for the world to hear,  
For even if we forget,  
They shall remember!  
Our words never forgotten._

By me!

* * *

It all started off with Alice throwing my Sugar Quill out of the window. She was talking about Frank, AGAIN. There is only so much a girl can take. Honestly, even I don't speak about James so much. Wait. Why did I just think about James? I don't like James. Not a bit, not even close….

'Denial is not just a river in Egypt, Lily- flower', said a voice that surprisingly sounded like the very annoying Sirius Black. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Fine, I agree.

'Then, that day, he took an apple….'Alright, safe zone- already heard the story. Tuning Alice out once again I started doodling on my parchment, sucking on the quill. I drew one final line and with a triumphant 'Ha!' I finished my doodle. Quite an exceptional Doodle – a messy haired stick figure with glasses. Very exceptional, I must say.

That was when my quill was pulled out my hands and I could do nothing, except watch as my beloved Sugar Quill flew out of the window. Being the deranged woman, I took her parchment and threw it out of the window, cursing loudly.

Oh, did I mention we were in Charms class?

'Miss. Evans! What is the meaning of this?' a squeaky voice said. I stood up and looked at Professor Flitwick. I was about to murmur an apology when,

'Really, Miss. Evans, Miss. Prewitt, I expected better from the two of you. Especially you, Miss. Evans- being the Head Girl. Report to Professor Slughorn for your detention, Miss. Evans. Please sit down. '

I sat down, completely mortified. Trying to ignore the snickers behind me, I shot Alice a glare. She had the decency to look a little ashamed.

* * *

I was assigned to clean up the mess a first year had made during a potions session in the previous hour. The dungeon was filled with water. I was ankle deep in water and my task was to remove the water without magic. Thankfully for me, being Slughorn's favorite student, he gave me a wink, left my wand on top of the tallest cupboard of the Dungeons and walked out.

I was cursing my unfortunately short stature. I tried jumping to reach it but all I succeeded in doing was to splash the water around.

That was when a very disheveled but deliciously looking James Potter banged the door open and walked in. All the while saying,

'Sorry, Professor, I got held up a little. Sirius…. Oh shit! Why is this place filled with water? Oh it's you! What are you doing here, Lily? 'He asked.

'Detention.', I muttered, still trying to get my wand. He walked towards me, purposely stomping to make the water splash around. I rolled my eyes- what was he? A seven year old? He just reached for it and got it down.

Damn him and his height! I took it from him then looked around and muttered a spell. Thank Merlin, it worked. I turned to look at him and was startled by our proximity. Taking an involuntary step back, 'What are you doing here James?'

'Oh! I was supposed to meet Sluggy for some reason. He must have forgotten. Well, your first detention Lils? Proud of you', he said winking at me. 'Break a few more rules?'

I shook my head violently. Honestly, what was wrong with me? I couldn't even speak properly in front of him. Crap! I was turning into one of his fan girls. I groaned and sat down on the closest bench.

'Am I really so boring Lily?' My head shot up and he was looking at me with a little confusion and little amusement.

'No', I said 'Long day, first ever detention and there's so much of work to do. Oh Damn! James, when is the next prefects meeting scheduled? '

He scratched his head, thinking. 'Next Saturday, I think. No wait. It's on the Saturday after that. This Saturday is a Hogsmeade weekend. Need to stock up our chocolate supply; it is nearing Moony's time of the month. '

I laughed, mostly trying to clear my head and listen to what he was speaking, instead of looking at his rather delicious looking lips. 'Whom are you going with this weekend? Someone special?' I asked crossing my fingers and hoping the answer would be a no. Wait, what? Oh, never mind! I have been in denial long enough.

'Martha Williams, Ravenclaw chick? Yeah, she-', I suddenly stood up. My heart clenched in a really painful and uncomfortable way. He was looking at me in confusion. 'I have to go. I just realized Alice wanted me to help her with something.'

'Oh? Yeah! Ok!' he said- still clueless 'I'll just wait here for Sluggy then! See you at dinner!' I smiled at him and walked out of the Dungeon.

Did I mention I forgot to take my bag?

When I did get it later, I never realized that my parchment with the doodle was gone.

* * *

It was nearly afternoon and though it was December, it was quite warm. I sat on the bench outside the Three Broomsticks, a Butterbeer in my hand. It was really the first time I have been alone in Hogsmeade. But Alice and Frank have disappeared to who knows where, though it was because I insisted. I was very bored…. Very, very bored.

So, here I was. Sitting on a bench sipping a bottle of Butterbeer, all the while wishing Martha Williams would rot in hell. I let out a quite audible sigh; Martha was actually a really nice girl. But, I bet that slag would be taking advantage of poor James now.

I was so deep in my very creative ideas about how to curse Martha for stealing James away that I did not realize when said person sat down next to me. No, it was not Martha.

'Leeleeee!' What are you doing here alone?' I blinked and looked to see James sitting next to me, smirking in a way that quite unnerved me.

'What are you doing here James? What happened to Martha?' I asked, spitting out her name-in my mind. In reality, I'm sure I was very sweet. But one look at James's grinning, adorable, sexy…. oh shut up. 'Why are you smiling like thaaaat?'

'Well, I found this rather amusing piece of parchment near your bag, when you forgot about it in the dungeons last week. Here, take a look' Crap! Damn it! I snatched it away from him and put in my bag. 'No explanation?'

'Why would you bother? Why aren't you with your girlfriend? Why are you talking to me? Why-' I was silenced when he put a finger on my mouth

'If you had listened to me last week, you would have realized Martha asked me to set her up with Sirius and that I was not going with anyone.' My mouth formed an 'O' as I what he said sank in. He removed his finger from my mouth.

'So?' he said. I blinked at him owlishly. 'So? What's with the drawing? Though I'm pretty sure I'm not as thin as that.' He was smirking at me! That idiot! I narrowed my eyes at him. I looked back, not willing to look at his beautiful hazel eyes.

'Emmeline gave it to me. I was just about to throw in into the bin. I must have forgotten, why would I draw something like-' I stopped when he turned my face and crushed his lips to mine. I turned a little more to make myself comfortable and ran my fingers through his hair. Mmmm… They were very soft… softer than I imagined. After what seemed like an hour we broke apart.

Did I mention I am the only one who uses green ink to make notes?

He still wore a silly grin on his face, and I'm sure my expression mirrored his as we looked at each other, our foreheads touching.

The moment was unfortunately broken with Sirius wolf- whistling, from across the street. Martha stood next to him, grinning at us. She dragged him away to give us some privacy. What a sweet girl!

That, my friends, was how I got together with the Love of my Life!

* * *

_Like it? Hate it?Review! I'm an awesome chick who gives her reviewers Chocolate-chip cookies! Sooooooo... If you want one... Review!_


End file.
